A New Dawn for Tomorrow: In the Balance
by xeric2010
Summary: an unknown anomaly has form on 2 very different Earths simultaneously. As they try to understand what has occurred, a new Enemy has appeared and set in motion an event that threatens all. As time and space is halted, they are forced to follow this new Foe into the Anomaly. They encounter a world that is engulfed in Flames by another new enemy from the Stars.. During World War 2...


_**A New Dawn for Tomorrow: In the Balance**_

_Halo – Mass Effect Crossover _

"Imagine all the events that led to your destiny. All the people that made sacrifices to help you halt an unstoppable enemy and finally achieve victory. And even in the end, they remember you and the legacy you left them behind." - Unknown Soldier - October, 1943.

Chapter 1: Beyond the realm of Time and Space.

We watched them….. Everything they did, everything they created, and everything that lead them to these events. We watched as these creatures fought against similar enemies, yet with very different agendas to destroy them.

One foe that was a number of different species on a so-called Great Journey to ascend into godhood, had decree the Creatures we saw as vermin and were driving them into Extinction.

The other foe, an Entity that spawn untold numbers of massive constructs the sizes of starships. It had ordered its spawn to harvest and destroy the Creatures that look akin to the ones before, the only difference in this realm was that they are part of an alliance with other species. The other species were also being harvested as well, no matter what they were or even if they were allied to the smooth skinned creatures or not. The sentient machines darken the skies of every planet and killed countless number of them, in similar fashion just like the overzealous Species of that other realm.

And yet these smooth skinned creatures rallied on in the face of their foes. This trait is the same, regardless of the boundaries between the two realms. They were determined to defeat their most dangerous enemies in these 2 realms.

"These smooth skin creatures, they are tenacious and brave. Yet they are too weak to be nuisance to us." Said a shaken one named Xerox.

"We must move if we are to colonize these realms. Everything is at risk unless we destroy the warring factions in these realms."

"Yes, they all are expendable and inferior. Even the Gods of the Overzealous species or the Entity that spawn these massive constructs are incapable of meddling in our affairs, let alone reach us in our home realm." Said Strifer, a monster that caused constant conflict.

"Indeed, they all will toss aside in our coming wake. We shall be the new lords in these 2 new realms." Xerox, you were right to test the strength of the smooth skins in the 3rd realm. Our chosen experiments have nearly conquered the smooth skins of that world." Said Anguish, the Supreme Tyranus.

"Yes, Supreme one. Though, the smooth skins do have the same trait, as their other counterparts of the new realms." They will none the less fall to our chosen experiments. Their technologies will not save them or stop us." Said Xerox

"Our kind will soon return to prominence and we will feast upon all, Both Flesh and Metal." Their worlds and devices will be consume and provide resources to rise our young and successors. For we are the Eternal, The Forgotten ones. Begin the Chronox device and target the new realms.

Stop the flow of time and space, and thus allowing our forces to remove the stronger filth first by erasing them from existence and once they are out of way… The Smooth skins and those that aid them will fall to our rule and they all will become our…. Cattle….".Anguish decreed.

A chorus of roars and screeches fill the chambers of the grand Lords. The 3 leading lords soon left and soon the Eternal began their master plan of a multi-realm Xenocide and colonization of many worlds in to the unknown. As the Eternal underlings continue to roar and screech, the Chronox Device began a whitish-blue glow and as the 3 grand Lords all input their mark codes. They chose the same name of the world that their thrilled Experiment had found.

"Target the 2 worlds the Smooth Skins called…..Earth" Xerox advised.

The 3 Grand Lords all at the same time unleashed a wave of mystical energy into the device as it release an enormous amount of white shimmering energy and blasted into 3 different directions. Each energy wave had shattered the barriers that separated the 3 realms and the reaction was instantly felt across by all.

The warring Factions that inhabited these realms will soon encounter a greater enemy and a journey in to the unknown as battles that were being fought came to a halt. Many smooth skins, their Allies, and Enemies watched as the energy wave spread all over the world and into space as well. All matter of recorded time and biological aging was completely stopped. And then it suddenly happens, all the enemies that the Smooth skins were fighting against; were wiped out in flash, as they simply vanish into thin air.

The smooth skins and other lesser species in looked shock as if something extraordinary had happen. Thought they did not know that a new kind of war would soon push them into the brink of insanity and Extinction.

The 1st phase was done as the Eternals would leave them alone to the very last.

The 2nd phase is to hunt the strongest factions that were killing the smooth skins and push them side into extinction.

And once that was completed, the 3rd phase will be the start of Xeno-morphing the smooth skins and their allied species into breeding cattle and other suitable forms to host their needs.

As the Eternals move into each world, they arrogantly did not seem concern about their error in judgment. For the Smooth skins… this is not just more time to recover, this was going to their greatest endurance to ensure the survival of their species and the others as well. To put aside all pettiness and differences and truly united against an Enemy that is supernatural and beyond their understanding.

The Eternals had arrived and the survival for all Species had truly begun, a New Dawn... For Tomorrow…Everything was now in the Balance.

A/N:

This is the start of our story.

I hope you enjoy this staring Intro. The Acknowledgment will stay intact and at bottom of the chapter. I look forward to reading reviews, and in the next chapter we look into the shock reactions from the Halo and Mass Effect Universes as well take a look into the 1st enemy that will be awaiting Our Heroes in the 3rd realm where the its forces invaded Earth during the middle of the 2nd World War.

Reader acknowledgement: I want to state that there will not be much involvement from any of the Major Factions such the U.N.S.C., The Covenant, the Forerunner Ecumene or the Citadel Council, including the Reapers. The Governments of these factions will play a minor role in this story. Major Characters such the Master Chief and Commander Shepard will take center stage as the main Protagonists, along with their companions. This story takes place before the end of Halo 3 and Mass Effect 3, in an Alternate Universe which not connected to the Halo or Mass Effect Universes. Those who are familiar of Harry Turtledove's works such the World War series will know what to expect. The Race and much of the cast from the World War series will appear in this story as well. This encounter will force many well known characters to view their own ideals and those of Humanity. As Master Chief and Commander Shepard must decide if they should involve themselves in a world wide conflict that will have serious consequences for Tosev-Earth and its people. Or will Fleetlord Atvar be forced to use extreme choices to defeat powerful foes from another realm. As we move into the unknown, Please be aware there won't be space battles, though Land and Aerial battles will take place all over Tosev-Earth. The Normandy SR-2 and a modified U.N.S.C. Prowler design to be a heavy armor Transport (Codename: Spartan's Wrath) will be the only 2 advanced ships to represent their perspective series. Each ship has it own weapons ammunition factories to keep a small force in action for a few years. Iconic heavy armor such the Scorpion and the Mako will appear as well as Warthog (both the Chain gun and Gauss variant models). Each ship has limited ammunition for their super weapons. The Race will be beefed in numbers and weapons. And unlike their canon status, they will be a bit crueler and a few Shiploads will be pure evil towards Humans. Also keep in mind since this won't be a curb stomp war between Advance Aliens vs. Primitive Humans and Vice Versa. This is a story that tells a war of morals and unknown understanding between different Species and Universes and their desperation to survive in a time during the darkest and most Destructive War in the history of Humanity in the 20th Century. This story will be controversial to most fans. All I ask is to have an open mind and provide critical analysis on this story as we progress into the future.

Halo® and its Characters are properties of 343 Studios and Microsoft.

Mass Effect® and its Characters are properties of Bioware and E.A.

WorldWar Series® and its Characters are properties Harry Turtledove and Del Rey Books


End file.
